Game of Pool?
by SmoakingArrow
Summary: "What the hell!" Oliver bust into the room, obviously thinking one of them was being tortured but came to freeze when he saw what was playing out in front of him. Smoaking CanArrow


"Your turn Fel-icity," Sara grinned drawing out the blondes name. She passed the pool cue to her and stood back to watch the show.

"I don't even know how to play," Felicity whined looking back and forth between the woman in front of her and pool table.

"Well this should be interesting then," Sara laughed motioning for her to carry on. Felicity took the cue and bent over the table, trying to put into practice what she had seen in movies and places she had been. Though this was nothing like what happened in the movies or places she had been, this was a whole new kind of pool Sara had invented minutes before. Felicity lined up her shoot and moved the cue forwards knocking the ball in the general direction she had wanted it to go, but sadly it missed. Felicity groaned outwardly, she turned with cue in hand and shrugged.

"Told you,"

"Well just my luck them, what is going first?" Sara asked folding her arms across her chest. Felicity thought for a second and after passing the cue to Sara she proceeded to remove her top, thankful she had at least put a cami on under it that morning. See that was the thing, the game Sara had invented did in fact involve stripping when you missed and since Felicity had never in fact played pool before or any variation she guessed she had most certainly been played.

Sara took her turn and of course hit the target, the ball sinking out of sight. Felicity sighed and moved to take her turn, once again missing, this game was going to get boring quickly. This time she removed her shoes and socks.

As the game went on Felicity was coming to a shortage of clothes, she was left in the yellow lace shorts and matching bra; while Sara had only lost her top and shoes, which left her in her jeans and underwear. After missing again and then having to remove the safer option, her bra, Felicity decided it about time she used her skills to her advantage.

When Sara next bent over the green topped table to take her aim Felicity followed suit, she pressed her front against Sara's back. Her crotch against Sara's behind, grinding up again it, her naked chest pressed against Sara's back and her mouth closing in beside her ear.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked hoarsely when Sara froze. The blonde shook her head and took the shot, she missed.

Grinning as she pulled away Felicity waited she see what Sara would remove. She pulled her jeans off and threw them into the pile of clothes. That left her in her black boy shorts, Sara had been kind enough to give Felicity a head start on her stripping as a favour to her never playing pool before. She there she stood only in her underwear the grin on her face showing no embarrassment

Humming in approvement Felicity took the cue and went again, this time surprising both herself and Sara, she sunk the hard ball into one of the top pockets. She did a little happy dance and poked her tongue out grinning. Now for Sara, she went through the motions again, bending over the table and setting up her shot, but when she went for the shot Felicity dragged her hand over Sara's ass and down, her fingers brushing over the growing wet spot on her panties.

Sara missed the ball completely, shooting into thin air. Felicity heard her say something which definitely wasn't English, Chinese maybe? Being the good sport Sara went ahead and removed the only item of clothing she had left, her underwear.

Felicity grinned like a cheshire cat and she moved forward to drag Sara into a long and heated kiss, their mouths slanted over each other and their tongues battling for that all important dominance. Felicity pulled away breathless, her eyes dancing with amusement and lust at the woman in front of her who was looking more than frustrated.

"I win," her voice nothing more than a breathy whispered as she spoke the words she never thought she would say playing that game. Sara nodded and reached out to pull her close.

"And what does the winner want?" Sara asked mouthing the pale column that was Felicity's throat.

"You," Felicity answered digging her hands into the blonde hair and bring her mouth up so she could kiss her. Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity's waist her hands splaying out over her ass, pulling at the yellow under garment she still wore.

Felicity pushed Sara back, until the backs of her bare legs hit the pool table and she hoisted herself up onto it scattering the balls away from her with a sweep of her hand. After one last long and incredibly heated kiss Felicity pushed Sara back on the table and dragged her ass to the edge.

With a wicked grin Felicity leant down and ran her soft pink tongue throw Sara's wet folds. She kept moving up until the tip of her tongue hit Sara's sweet spot. She heard the low growling response in return for her actions, knowing she was heading in the right direction Felicity continued.

Her tongue flicked back and forth over the hardening bud and her fingers sunk into the warm opening, curling and pushing into to her. Sara bucked and writhed on top of the pool table, her toes curling and her back arching as Felicity did a number on her. Felicity flattened her tongue against her clit and pulled upwards dragging it, hard. Sara bolted up, gasping at the sensation that Felicity had just caused.

"Sweet baby Jesus," she said gasping for breath, her now wide eyes staring down at Felicity's blonde head. "When, how, who?" Felicity laughed and stood bringing her fingers up and pushing them into Sara's mouth to clean, the blonded sucked them greedily cleaning her own juices of Felicity's digits. She pulled her hand away and replaced it with her mouth, they kissed hard, hands touching the exposed skin and looking for ways to bring the other to their knees.

"I'm not finished," Felicity chuckled looking directly into Sara's eyes which were slighty glazed over.

Felicity wanted to bring Sara's mind to an earth shattering stop with an orgasm, so once again she lowered herself and glued her mouth to the sweet flowing juices that came from Sara's hot core. Felicity sucked, nipped and teased with everything she had; her fingers fucked her slow and hard, curling up and hitting that sweet spot inside her, until Sara came apart and her voice echoing around them as she cried out begging for her to stop. Felicity stood look as smug as ever as Sara sat shaking on the pool table top.

"He's dead," Sara gasped trying to get her body under control. Felicity laughed and licked her fingers clean while she stood there watching the view.

Their haze was soon interrupted. "What the hell?!" Oliver bust into the room, obviously thinking one of them was being tortured but came to freeze when he saw what was playing out in front of him. A slow grinned started to curl his lips and he took in the sight of Felicity stood in front of Sara looking looking as smug as ever with Sara shaking and breathing heavily on the pool table.

"You're so dead Ollie," Sara glared from her spot, Oliver grinned at her and then proceeded to shut the door flicking the lock across.

"What for this time?" he asked sweetly coming up behind Felicity and wrapping his arms around her, his hands moving to fondle her breasts.

"For showing me how to make her literally come apart," Felicity laughed her head dropping back onto his shoulder as he pinched and pulled at her hard pink nipples. Oliver hummed an answered and while watching Sara he slid his hands down Felicity's body and into her underwear to find her already very wet. His fingers automatically seeking for the sweet nub he knew could make her bones rattle, when he found it a harsh breath blew past his ear and low moan followed.

Sara watched on, unable to move as she enraptured by the sight in front of her. Oliver's hand moved under the yellow lace, moving in and out and then around and around as he moved back and forth from fingerfucking her to then pushing and circling her clit.

Felicity shook slightly and Oliver kept an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her up right. Felicity's hands sought out the hardness that was pressing against her low back, she pressed her hands against his erection and dragged her hand up and down against his jeans, the friction to making him even harder.

Oliver bit out a moan and held her hard while pumping his fingers in and out of her harder as well. Sara finally moved, dropping to the floor she crawled over and knelt in front of the pair, she reached up and pulled Felicity's underwear down her creamy slender legs and then proceed to lift her feet to remove it fully, once she too was now completely naked Sara snaked her tongue out and flicked it against Felicity's clit, while Oliver still fucked her with his fingers. They both heard the 'shit' which Felicity gasped and then hiss of breath that came from Oliver when her hand clamped down on him.

Sara chuckled and vibrations make Felicity convulse in Oliver's arms, she tilted her head down to look at the blonde on her knees.

"Bitch," she laughed between her shallow breaths.

"Payback," Sara answered before sucking the hard nub into her mouth. Not ever a second had passed before Felicity came, loud and harsh as she pulled against Oliver's arm to pull away from the sensations. He held her and with Sara helped her ride it out. When she relaxed in his arms Oliver withdrew his fingers and then Sara took them into her mouth sucking them clean.

"Jesus," Oliver shook his head at the sight of Sara, it wasn't the first time she had done that, but still, it was hot as hell.

Felicity pulled herself from Oliver and dropped to her knees beside Sara, together they reached up and started on his pants, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. His pants dropped to the floor soon follow by his briefs. They both reached up and took him in hand, soon after leaning in to lick up his shaft, they repeated the motion again and again, Oliver gripped both their heads with his fingers sunk in their blonde hairs. His head tilted back and mouth had dropped open when Sara pulled away and then sucked his balls into her mouth, one after the other. He hissed low and hard, eager for them to carry on.

Oliver was rock hard and soon he was going to come, even he only had so much self control. Pulling them back, he looked down at the them and helped them to their feet, he kissed them both, hard, teeth scraping, tongues clashing until they were all breathless.

Oliver pushed them both back to the pool table, making them climb on top of it. Sara sat on the edge and Felicity knelt behind her. He watched as she reached round to pinch and roll Sara's hard nipples between her fingers. Oliver pulled Sara closer and slid into her in one smooth motion, her mouth dropping open to form an 'O'.

Oliver rocked back and forth inside Sara, feeling how hot and tight she was. Felicity had made her so wet he just slid in without a hitch. Sara clenched around him, her inner muscles tightening around him as she let out low cock hardening moans. Felicity pulled at her hard peaks and mouthed the soft skin of her neck, leaving darkening patches of skin in her wake.

Deciding Felicity could do something more productive with her hands, Oliver took her left hand and slid it down Sara's body until her fingers reached the sensitive nub above where he was plunging into the blonde.

Felicity obliged and blurred her fingers back and forth over her clit, Sara's body instantly went rigid and she begged for Felicity to stop in breathy moans between her pants of pleasure. Sara clutched at Felicity's thighs that were at either side of her. Her fingers bound to leave bruises in Felicity's soft creamy skin. Moments later Sara's shaky and broken cry startled them both as she came, her body clenched around Oliver and her lips smashed against Felicity's who kissed her harshly, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

"Stop, please stop," Sara laughed breathlessly, reaching down to take Felicity's hand. Oliver regretfully slid out of her and Sara groaned at the loss of contact between them. "Make her feel good Ollie," Sara breathed sitting up and pulling Oliver down to slant her lips across his. The kiss was brief and she was wrapping her fist around his erection while Felicity sat on the edge of the pool table.

Oliver moved between Felicity's legs, Sara still pumped him in her small fist as she guided him into Felicity's hot wet core. Like Sara, her folds were soaked with her excitement and he slid home with ease. Pushing deep inside her, he stayed there not moving, the torment driving the bubbly blonde insane.

"Oliver!" Felicity protested her head tipping back to allow Sara to lick up the bead of sweat which had rolled down her throat and then down the valley of her breast. Felicity bucked her hips trying to find movement and friction to bring herself to come. Oliver laughed hoarsely and gripped her hips, he pulled back and slammed back inside her making her cry out.

Sara knelt at their side, leaning up to now mouth Oliver's throat, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. Her hand snaked down and took his heavy sack in her hands, rolling his balls back and forth between her fingers. "It's so fucking hot watching you fuck her," Sara breathed, her tongue flicking out over the shell of his ear.

Sara always become more vocal whenever Oliver was fucking Felicity, Oliver could swear she gained more pleasure from that than from him being inside of her. "Fuck her hard Ollie, fuck her hard for me!" Oliver picked his pace up at her request, Felicity grew louder and her cries filled the room around them. Sara moved back to the other woman, pressing her own lips to hers. Sucking her tongue into her mouth. Sara pulled away and grinning she kissed down Felicity's panting body. She kissed, suckled and nipped her way down until her lips were circling the sensitive nub and she was sucking hard on it.

Oliver could feel her hair brushing around him, it was ticklish on his hyper sensitive skin. He could feel her nose brushing his hard erection as he pumped into Felicity's wetness. Felicity's body grew harder, more rigid. She was so close, they all knew it. So was Oliver, he could feel himself nearly there, but he'd be damned if he came before Felicity. Reaching over Sara, Oliver pinched one of Felicity's nipples hard and slammed into her even harder.

Felicity's back arched and her voice broke as she cried out coming apart around them. Her body shook and toes were curled as her heels dug into Oliver's ass, plunging him deep inside of her. Oliver came seconds after, shooting his load into her sweet cunt.

"God you're so hot when you come," Sara laughed watching them both, her own fingers running through her slick center. Felicity laughed breathlessly and laid back flat against the pool table, her hand reaching out to play with one of the pool balls which hadn't got knocked into a pocket.

Oliver rolled his eyes and stepped back pulling out of Felicity, he was still semi hard. Felicity protested sitting up on her elbows. "Sara why don't you clean him up, he's such a mess," Felicity encouraged eyeing the other blonde with a smug smile. Sara's grin widened and she slipped of the table to take Oliver's cock into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around him and she bobbed her head up and down, sucking on him hard. A guttural groaned slipped from Oliver's lips and his fingers wound into her hair. She cleaned him up good, licking his long hard shaft clean. She sat there on her heels staring up at him, like she was waiting for the next order.

"Why don't you clean Felicity up?" Oliver murmured quietly looking over to the glorious sight of a naked Felicity stretched out. She was now led back out again, her chest rising and falling quickly. Sara nodded eagerly turning around she latch her mouth on Felicity. Felicity bolted up right in shock at the contact. Sara pushed her tongue into her slick center lapping up Oliver's creamy cum that was leaking from inside her. She occasionally mouthed over Felicity's clit, only because she knew it was so sensitive and it would make her shoot up from the table.

Once Sara was satisfied Felicity was clean, she sank back to the ground and leant her back against the pool table, between Felicity's feet. Oliver was sat in the chair opposite, obviously enjoying the show from the look on his face and Felicity was still stretched out on the pool table, her breath taking it's time to return to normal.

After a few moments of silence one of them finally spoke. "Yanno, I could learn to like pool," Felicity said in the most serious tone she could muster. That made them all shake with laughter, most all Sara.

* * *

My first Smoaking CanArrow, how'd I do? I hope you enjoyed, comments are always welcome, I would to know what you enjoyed or where to improve!


End file.
